1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility trailers and in particular to a modular utility trailer providing full and easy access to all tools and equipment stored in the trailer including a full walk-in central storage area with a folding down door forming a ramp and side storage compartments with open up doors for full direct access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most service professions require tools and equipment. Many trades and services require traveling to a remote location for doing the work, whether it be construction, repairs, servicing, or whatever.
Having a means of transporting and a means of easy access to tools and equipment is vital to the success of people who travel with their tools and equipment. While many attempts have been made to provide means for transporting tools and equipment, none provide complete easy access to all of the tools in a transporting vehicle which is easy and relatively inexpensive to fabricate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,572, issued Jan. 9, 1979 to Robbins, provides a utility trailer with tool and equipment storage bins and power tools, but uses folding and retractable sides rather than roll-up doors and lacks a central storage area and built-in ramp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,703, issued Jan. 24, 1995 to Irvine, shows a modular trailer which can be configured in different ways to produce different storage spaces. It uses tilt up side panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,206, issued Oct. 25, 1977 to Griffin, claims a composite shop trailer which folds into a compact size for traveling and primarily houses large shop power equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,698, issued Jan. 24, 1995 to Buchholz, describes a tool trailer for use in the construction trade, which trailer folds down for traveling and opens up to use power tools and other tools housed inside. It has an end which opens on three sides to permit access to a power saw for working on large pieces of wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,940, issued Dec. 26, 1944 to Couse, discloses a traveling workshop, which is a truck with a canopy top and removable side rails containing construction tools.
Four patents relate to xe2x80x9cbeveragexe2x80x9d trucks having roll-up doors on the sides for accessing bottle stored in separate compartments. They include U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,544, issued Jun. 2, 1964 to Mickey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,283, issued Aug. 24, 1993 to Teigen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,067, issued Feb. 8, 2000 to Hargett, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,132, issued Apr. 21, 1987 to Day.
There still remains a need for an inexpensive, easy to fabricate means to transport tools and equipment to distant work sites which also allows complete and easy access to all of the tools and equipment.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool and equipment display trailer that is easily and inexpensively fabricated from modular components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool and equipment and display trailer having a walk-in central storage area with full access to all tools and equipment stored inside.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a fold-down door or partial door in association with the central storage area, wherein the door is hinged to open downwardly to form a ramp into the central storage area.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide roll-up or swing-up doors around the perephery of the trailer to allow complete and easy access to all of the tools and equipment stored in compartments around the outside of the trailer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide modular building components, such as panels and structural beams, and also use modular elements for storage, such as V-channels and U-channels upside down for storage.
In brief, an enclosed storage modular utility and display trailer transports tools and equipment and supplies typically used by any skilled tradesmen, craftsman, hobbyist and displays for selling. The storage area is mounted on a standard equipment trailer frame allowing a gross vehicle weight of 6,000 lbs per 12 lineal feet to enable the storage of many tools and supplies as well as heavy equipment.
The utility trailer is constructed of pre-formed panels, and variously shaped beams assembled on the trailer frame. There are two sizes of upright panels. The two front panels when joined vertically at the middle form the front wall of the trailer and provide support for the over head door tracks and mounting. The panels are fastened to the floor of the trailer as they are placed for fast and easy construction. The smaller panels are placed upright at the middle and back of the trailer. The back panels form the back wall of the trailer and provide an opening between them for the rear combined hatch door and ramp. The center panels are placed at a point some what more than half way along the length of the trailer to provide an appropriate opening for the overhead doors. These panels together form the support for the main header that runs along the top length of the trailer and supports the roof beams.
All of the panels provide an area to fasten the overhead door track and other door hardware and supports. The two main headers are shaped like a xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d. The J shape provides strength and a gutter to channel water from the roof. The main headers run the full length of the trailer and tie all of the upright panels together at the top.
Roof beams are laid across the width of the trailer and fastened to the top of the two headers. This ties the headers and panels together across the width of the trailer. A preassembled combination ramp and lift-up hatch door are fastened at a pivot point.
Overhead doors, manufactured by TRAC-RITE, are placed according to manufacturers suggested installation procedure between the front, center and rear panels to form the side walls of the storage unit.
A metal skin is fastened over the top of the roof beams and main header to form a water proof top.
A variety of shelving, bins, and tool hanging grids are fastened lengthwise between the upright panels. The shelving and bins are placed at an angle off of vertical to cradle any tools or inventory items that are placed on them. The tool grid is placed at an angle of aproximately 25 degrees off of vertical. This allows all tools or inventory to lay against the grid so that they don""t fall off their hangers during transit.
The variety of shelving, bins, tool hanging grids, and other devices for inventory or tool storage may vary in shape according to specific storage needs but, the concept of angling off the vertical remains constant.
The tool grid is manufactured from the proper sized piece of xc2xexe2x80x3 expanded sheet metal with a frame fastened around it""s perimeter made from sheet metal formed in an l shape.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides an economical and efficient means for safely transporting and storing tools, equipment, supplies, and displays in a trailer with complete and easy access to all of the tools, equipment, supplies, and displays.
Another advantage of the present invention is that by using modular structural components for the structural elements as well as for the storage and display elements a relatively inexpensive and very strong utility trailer is produced.